


我黑色的阿芙洛狄特

by lovesince1944



Series: 鬼哭混乱邪恶黄文系列 [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Don't Like Don't Read, Incest, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, again this is just my guilty pleasure and my porn fantasy, is this some kind of i fuck myself???, trans!V, 不喜欢请不要阅读, 双性V, 小妈, 我到底在草我爹还是我爹的小妈这样的灵魂问题
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesince1944/pseuds/lovesince1944
Summary: 尼禄久未回家的父亲带回来了一个年轻过头的男人。





	我黑色的阿芙洛狄特

**Author's Note:**

> 预警！严重预警！疯狂严重预警！小妈V，双性V，内含双V和N新V肉，鬼哭混乱邪恶开车系列第三发，不喜欢不要看，看完被雷到那是自己的问题。  
> 和高兴太太换粮的结果，我好爱太太我们性癖的重合仿佛灵魂的对撞呜呜呜呜我好爽。

\--

尼禄打开家门，却看见一个身材纤瘦的男人站在客厅里，他看起来不比自己大多少，穿着过长的黑衣，却裸露着大半双腿和胸口，皮肤上满是蛇形盘绕的纹身，全身带着不易察觉的紧张和无措。对方也看见了尼禄，眼皮抬起露出一双湿漉漉的绿色眼睛。

那一瞬间二十四的尼禄咽了口口水，因为操，那个男人实在是好看，黑色头发柔软的额落在眼前，温顺又无辜的站在他家客厅里，全身布料也没见遮了多少东西，他甚至要以为是谁他妈的恶作剧给他招了个妓等在他家里。

但这时候他爹，维吉尔从书房里出来，手里拿着个什么玩意儿，客厅里一直沉默的黑发男人几乎在看到维吉尔的一瞬间就全身绷紧，他低着头朝维吉尔走过去，后者指了指男人，对尼禄说：“这是V。”

他起先缓慢地眨了眨眼，脑子似乎还没从自己爹的话语里琢磨出个什么玩意儿，因为他爹老是不会好好说话，全家能轻而易举理解他的也就只有他的便宜叔叔但丁，但接着他看见那个瘦高的男人——V站在维吉尔身后温顺得像只小猫，他突然福至心灵地明白了他爹这简单三个字里弯弯绕绕给他透露了一个天大的事情。

操，尼禄怀疑那一刻他的表情应该一片空白，他爹给他娶了个小妈回来。

\--

尼禄喜欢V。

真的，他觉得没有人不会喜欢上V，因为他就是那么神秘又温顺，早上叫尼禄起床，纤细的手指抚摸他的额头，好像他还是个需要照顾的孩子，尼禄总会感到难以抑制的不安，因为早上起床的时候他那属于年轻的某个玩意儿总是精神得要命——操，他根本不愿意去想其中到底有多少是因为是V站在他床前的原因。然后V会窝在家里读书，维吉尔不喜欢他外出，青年也温顺地接受这个安排，尼禄总能看到青年靠在书房的窗户上缩起双腿，打开的小腿间露出一点那件黑T恤遮不住的旖旎风景，维吉尔也不愿意V穿太多衣服，黑发的青年总是露着大腿赤脚在家里走动，他的腿上也有纹身，黑色的纹路在衣服挡住的腿根消失，而尼禄的目光着迷地跟着纹身向上，他总会看到一些深色的带着不言而喻含义的红痕。

他不是没有见到过那样的场景，尽管V永远在压制自己的声响，但他们肉体交合的声音就已经足够大，他在书房门口的那条缝隙间看到被他父亲整个压制在沙发上额V低声哭泣，哽咽，喘息，他脸颊滚烫，却离不开眼睛。 

V的叫声温顺又难过，像是被操狠了，带着浓重的鼻音，维吉尔掐住他的下巴塞进三根手指，那些声音就变成了模糊的哭泣，V的双腿在维吉尔身后扣住，他让然是乖顺地贴在维吉尔身上，不论他下身正在被以多么粗暴的方式操干，每一次的顶弄都让他想要呕吐。

维吉尔咬V的奶尖，青年发出崩溃的尖叫——操，他太敏感了，像是某种柔软的花儿，你粗暴的掐掉他的花瓣，但他依然会对你展露柔软和美丽。他看不太清他们下身交合的部位，说实话尼禄并不需要，他只是看着埋头在他父亲怀里的小妈小声的乞求，他喊维吉尔daddy，求求你不要再咬，我很痛，能不能慢一点，对不起我不会乱动，但维吉尔不说话，V也只能乖乖地接受这一切，他的声音最后变成沙哑的呻吟，嘴里只是小心翼翼的喊daddy，维吉尔在他身体里射精，V像是被烫到一样哆嗦着发抖。

然后他父亲掰开了V的腿，不顾他的推拒往他的双腿之间塞了什么东西，V还在哭，声音柔软又无助，尼禄这时候明白了那天V见到他父亲出来时全身的紧绷是为什么——跳蛋还是肛塞？振动棒还是串珠？他无法想象那个画面，但他觉得自己的裤裆紧到爆炸。

尼禄想象那个发出这样呻吟的男人骑在自己的阴茎上，他吞不下那么大的老二，过于年轻的男孩也带着过于年轻的精力，可他还是会乖乖地撑起自己，尽力吞吐尼禄的阴茎，而当他哽咽着试着往下坐的时候，尼禄会突然抬起腰把青年死死的钉在他的老二上，逼他吃掉他全部的阴茎，这时候V会哭出来，全身瑟缩着试图挣开，但是尼禄会压住他，抓住他的双手，把那双手扣住或者找点别的东西绑起来，让他的小妈温温顺顺在他怀里像个婊子，吃他的老二像是狗在舔水。

这时候他意识到他的思维已经走得太远了，因为沙发上的维吉尔突然回头看向门的方向，那个眼神让尼禄产生一种盗窃被抓住的羞耻，他不知道维吉尔有没有看到他，但他一瞬间感觉自己被审视的目光戳穿到无处可藏，命运的三女神就坐在面前审判他下地狱。

于是他像个落跑小偷一样跑了。

但是那种躁动从未消失，V呻吟的样子和烧红的眉眼几乎刻在了他脑子里，那双纤细的颤抖的腿，脚趾蜷缩的样子像个过于绮丽的梦境，他躺在床上粗喘着握住自己勃起的阴茎，指根几乎发抖的撸动，他想着V的脸，V的眼睛，还有他那双玫瑰色的湿润嘴唇，他想着V含着自己老二会发出的呻吟，眼角会蒸腾出的红色。

操，操他爸爸操他维吉尔这个该死的老家伙，尼禄几乎咬牙切齿地在自己的欲望中起起伏伏，过于年轻的男孩急躁得几乎要红了眼眶，他爸到底为什么要把V这个家伙带回来？

欲望的高潮最终淹没了他，可他脑子里还是V的声音，他呻吟的哭泣的各种各样的声音，还有他偶尔待在窗台边含着小手指吹起的口哨，尼禄手里一片粘腻的液体，他哽着牙发出一声暴躁的怒骂，然后放任自己倒向床铺，遮住眼睛喘气，操他的，尼禄想，操。

\--

事情发生在维吉尔离开家和但丁去工作的时候。

他想，其实他对此心知肚明，甚至他还期待着这样的事情发生，因为他知道他会做出什么来，V会做出什么来，他的家并不是别墅，那些旖旎暧昧的气息在窄小的空间里蒸腾出来，在他躺在床上的每个起伏呼吸中间夺走他的理智，V就在书房里，他一定还穿着他的T恤缩着腿看书，但他在自己的房间焦躁得像一头进入了发情期的狼，他知道自己的冲动是什么，但是他不能，他不该——

“尼禄？”

操，操他的阿芙洛狄特就站在他门外，他的小妈的声音隔着门依然温柔地传来，尼禄全身僵硬得像块冰雕，而他的门被打开了——妈的他到底为什么没有把门反锁——V站在他眼前，裸露的双腿白得刺眼。

V向他走过来，赤脚踩在地上像是某种谨慎的猫科动物，而尼禄全身僵硬，汹涌而上的血液让他涨红了脸，他下意识想要后退——操，他为什么像一个要被强奸的姑娘——但V比他更快的抓住了他的手，就在那一瞬间，仅仅是被那双带着繁复纹路的手触碰的一瞬间尼禄就知道自己完了，某种东西在他心脏里彻底碎裂的声音几乎清晰可闻，而V对他露出一个不怀好意的微笑。

“我知道你看见了。”

尼禄拒绝去想这句话背后的含义，他的身体跟随了他的欲望抓住V的手把他摁倒在床上，该死的V，该死的维吉尔，尼禄脑子里闪过无数脏话，但他被欲望的洪流和身下青年的湿润双眼蛊惑，于是就心甘情愿跳进这个蛇形女妖的陷阱里。

尼禄掐住V的下巴和他接吻，他的动作急躁得像个第一次尝鲜的毛头小孩，舌头不管不顾的搅着V的舌头往他喉咙里捅，他的小妈模模糊糊发出一点呻吟，双手挣动着试图脱掉自己的衣裳。

但尼禄太着急了，他被某中焦躁催促着已经把手伸向V的下身，他暴力扯掉V的内裤，手指摸索着就要往里捅，但是他没摸到干涩的后穴，因为他摸到了一片粘腻潮湿的液体，已经打湿了V的大腿——妈的，他现在知道为什么维吉尔会把他带回来了。

“所以你就是这样被我爸操的？”

尼禄的手指插进V的雌穴，身下的黑发青年发出一声哽咽的喘息，尼禄贴着他的耳朵低语，声音低沉却又带着愤怒的笑意，V湿透了，雌穴轻而易举的被两根手指入侵，他手指分开，软肉温顺地包裹上他的手指，V在他的动作里发出小声的喘息，他的眼睛已经蒸出了一片红色，嘴里含糊不清地叫着尼禄的名字。

“……尼禄——呃”

V操起来和他想象中一样好，甚至更好，三根手指在他的雌穴里耸动，青年抓住尼禄衣服的手指跟着他的动作收紧又松开，“我爸满足不了你吗？所以你要来找一根更大的老二操你？”

尼禄在说出这句话后张红了脸，羞耻感洗刷他的神经。他不是个爱说荤话的人，更不是对着V，但是V对他张开大腿的姿态就像个虔诚无比的信徒，却偏偏带着一身最肮脏的精液味道朝他献媚，而V发出小声的呻吟，尼禄找准了他的穴心用力摁上去，果不其然听到了身下人发着抖的喘息，可他还是在叫他的名字，尼禄，尼禄，那两个简单的音节在V那双玫瑰色的嘴唇里像个女巫的咒语，阿芙洛狄特最甜蜜的香气都在他们身边徘徊，于是他压住自己小妈的双腿抓住那双细瘦的脚踝，他还记得这双脚踝在他父亲背后收紧的模样，于是他也让这双脚踝在他身后扣紧，他把青年抱在怀里，嘴唇舔舐他的眼角。

V好像全身都是软的，张开的嘴唇在他脖颈旁边喘息，雌穴外顶着男孩的阴茎，抱着他的人恶意的顶了顶，那柔软驯顺的穴肉吮吸他的老二，尼禄几乎用气音笑，“这么着急？”

V摇了摇头，却小声呻吟着主动扣住尼禄的后颈，而他的雌穴蹭动着向下想吸他的老二，那一瞬间尼禄掐住小妈的腰把人往下一按，满意地听见青年带着哭腔的绵长呻吟。

他干他的小妈，干这个有一副阴道流着水像是肚子里有个湖泊的青年，他啃着人的后颈用力操干，力道有点过大，他身上的额青年哆嗦着发抖，手指却绞紧了尼禄的肩膀。他不够成熟，技术不够好，但他足够年轻让自己的小妈在他怀里上下颠簸着呻吟，他的雌穴太软了，温顺的舔舐他的老二再挽留，他已经是个被操开的婊子了，他想象着父亲的阴茎在这个洞里感受到的温暖和欲望，阴暗的愤怒和占有欲又让他咬着V的嘴唇和他接吻。

他咬V的舌尖，舔他的唇珠，后者温顺的送上自己的唇舌，被抵上搅出吞不下的唾液，他眼角酸涩，眼泪一点点调出来，砸在他大腿上混着汁水淋漓的交合处打湿床单，尼禄笑他是个水淋淋的婊子，欲求不满地跑到他屋里来，“这都他妈是你的错，”他恶狠狠地说，摁着青年的腰把他钉在自己的阴茎上，“这都是你的错！”

但是阿芙洛狄特有什么错呢？她不过是履行被赋予的职责，性与爱的女神永远没有对错，V也一样，他只是顺从他的欲望，被操干，被射入，被他的“儿子”填满，尼禄干他有点狠，年轻的白狼操进太深的地方毫无章法的顶弄，V模模糊糊地哭出来，嘴里含糊地喊不要了，苦闷地拍打尼禄的肩膀。

“我爸操你的时候你会这样吗？推他的手说不要？”尼禄恶劣的提到他父辈的名字，“我可是记得你在我爸怀里乖乖叫人求他的可怜样子。你怎么叫他的来着？daddy？我是不是应该这么叫你，mommy？”他果不其然感受到了V的僵硬，于是那只撕扯着他衣服的手停了下来，于是他笑，恶劣得好像不是自己，但是他感受到某种阴暗的愉悦，他凑在V的耳朵旁边喊他Mommy，每一次无辜的呼唤就换一次深重的操干，V的脚趾蜷缩着在他身后发颤，他的呻吟变得破碎，被尼禄操干卡得断断续续，尼禄咬着他的耳朵不让他逃开他的称呼，mommy，mommy，我做得好不好，你再打开一点。

于是V咬着嘴唇摇头，年轻男孩的操干让他的子宫沉甸甸地坠疼，小腹里像是燃着火焰，尼禄于是换了个姿势把人压在床单上顶弄。

他想要的太多了，他知道他过线了，但是那条线对面站着的是世间绝美的阿芙洛狄特，没有人能拒绝他的美，也没有人能拒绝他对你伸出的手，于是尼禄选择接下那个毒苹果，然后他打开了他的阿芙洛狄特。

V操起来太舒服，那个温暖流着水的阴道像个天堂，他的后穴也沾得湿漉漉，于是他试着伸了两根手指进去，而他果不其然听到青年像是被掐住喉咙的哽咽呻吟，肩膀上努力乖顺松开的手指又一次抓紧了他。

于是他指奸他的后穴，老二在他的雌穴里操弄，V缩着双腿含糊不清的小声哭泣和呻吟，尼禄还在喊他mommy，每一次都能让V的脸颊更红，他那么甜美又那么乖顺，他知道为什么他的父亲会带回他了，但为什么带回他的是他的父亲？  
于是尼禄咬着牙操进V的子宫，后穴的手指顶着他的前列腺狠狠挤压，而V发出一声绵长的尖叫，声音最后软绵绵的变成抽噎的喘息，他抓着尼禄的肩膀的手指都在发抖，而他操进了子宫的老二简直像进了天堂。

柔软，温顺，咬住他的穴肉像是站街揽客的妓女般不知廉耻，而V已经发不出声，他只是颤抖，全身都在发抖，尼禄咬住他的奶尖，叼着那块皮肤狠狠的刺激，V在眼泪和口水里睁大眼睛却一片朦胧，他本能想叫停，本能想让他缩起来避开这些东西，但是尼禄锁住他的动作，叫他mommy，对他说你能不能给我生个弟弟。

于是他对着他的子宫操干，那里流淌出的水几乎打湿他分开的腿，V摇头，肩膀起伏，尼禄在他哽咽地小声打嗝的时候射进了他的子宫，而他后穴的手指也让他没什么作用的阴茎吐出了点精液，V抖得厉害，维持着被钉在男孩半勃阴茎上的姿势喘息，尼禄抓着他的头发和他接吻，在他的嘴里尝到甜蜜而剧毒的香气。

“你们玩得很开心？”

他父亲的声音顺着打开门的动作一同传来，V的身体几乎条件反射的在那一瞬间绷紧，而尼禄看向门口那个男人，后者慢条斯理的脱下外套，露出肌肉分明的肩膀和手臂，他下意识吞了口口水，而维吉尔对他们笑了笑。

他的父亲关上了门。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 所以你们猜接下来到底是双飞还是双龙呢嘿嘿嘿。


End file.
